


A Very Handy Christmas

by ShanaRHager



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Gen, Holidays, Merry Christmas, cute family fluff, happy holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanaRHager/pseuds/ShanaRHager
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Join the three heads of the Smash tournament as they celebrate the season together.  Toasty warm and fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Handy Christmas

            “PRESENTS!!” squealed Crazy Hand as he dove through the mountain of wrapped gifts.  “BRO, YOU NEED TO GET OVER HERE NOW, IT’S CHISTMAS, YAY!”

            “Coming,” said Master Hand, joining his brother at the Christmas tree.  “Whoa, look at all those presents!  How many of them are for me?”

            “OOH, EVEN DARK PIT AND THE BAD GUYS SENT US PRESENTS!” yelled Crazy Hand.  “THEY CAN’T ESCAPE THAT CHRISTMAS CHEER, THAT’S FOR SURE!”

            “Bro, stop talking about presents, and let’s open them together,” sighed Master.

            “OKAY!”

            A frenzy of grabbing and unwrapping ensued, which could be pretty tough for a disembodied, gloved hand.  Eventually, they just wound up putting their presents on the ground, pulling off the bow, and ripping off the paper.

            “No way!  A vintage SNES!”

            “HOLY SMASH BALLS! MY OWN PERSONAL MR. SATURN?!”

            “Wow!  An autographed biography of Super Mario!”

            “A Luma snow globe!”

            “A LLOID ROCKET SET!”

            “An action figurine of the Great Fox, Arwings included!”

            “TOGAS!”

            “Our very own Warp Star!”

            “OMG!  A POWER STAR FROM PEACH’S CASTLE!”

            “A replica of Galaxia, from Meta Knight himself??!!”

            The unwrapping seemed to last forever.

            Just then, Master Core stumbled(?) into the living room.  “Ugh, would you please keep it down?  I’m getting a little too old for this.”

            “Sorry, Dad,” the Hands said meekly.

            “Oh?  What’s this?”  Master Core noticed a parcel bearing his name.  He used telekinesis to unwrap it.  “No way!  A Koopa hat from the Koopa King?  To intimidate the heroes during the boss battle?”

            “AND LOOK WHAT LINK GOT YOU!” sang out Crazy Hand.

            “An ocarina?” questioned Master Core.

            “You can give that to Master Shadow Link,” shrugged Master Hand.

            “WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO WITH THESE GUYS?” Crazy Hand wondered as the Waddle Dees that King Dedede gifted to them tottered around the house.

            “What kind of gift is that?” asked Master.

            “I don’t know, but I think Kirby was behind the goodies in my stocking,” said Master Core as he turned into Master Beast and devoured all of the chocolate in his stocking, followed by the stocking itself, which he promptly belched back up.

            “CANDYYYYYY!” Crazy screamed in delight as he pounced on his own stocking.

            Master Hand watched the two amusedly, cradling a Cucco, a gag gift from Zelda and Toon Link.  “You are just like little kids, aren’t you?”

            “WHAT?  THIS ONLY HAPPENS ONCE A YEAR,” said Crazy, his mouth full of sweets.

            Curious as to what was in his own stocking, Master joined the duo and hefted the weight of his stocking in his palm.  Finally, he peeked inside.

            “Chocolate,” he said finally, “and a candy cane.”

            “THAT’S THE BEST PART, BRO!” chortled Crazy.

            “I wouldn’t be so sure,” Master retorted.

            “Enough of this talk,” said Master Core.  “Let’s bake some cookies for our Smashers.”

            “COOKIES, YAY!”

            “Sounds good!”

            They went into the kitchen, where Master and Crazy gathered up the ingredients and supplies, and Master Core transformed into Master Giant, complete with a chef’s hat and apron which read: KISS THE CORE.

            “Did you two wash your fingers?” asked Master Giant.

            The Hands exchanged looks and then hastily washed up.

            “Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

            They set to work as Christmas tunes blared from the radio.  Master Hand whisked the eggs and other wet ingredients together in one bowl, while Crazy Hand simply used his flailing attack to combine the dry ingredients.  Then, Master Giant put it all together in a big bowl and used a big spoon to mix it all up.  He turned into Master Shadow Peach and arranged neat little rows of cookie dough dollops on cookie sheets.  Finally, Master Hand helped place the cookies in the oven.

            “MAY I LICK THE SPOON?” asked Crazy.

            “No.”

            Master Core reverted back to his real form as his sons washed the cookie ingredients off.

            “Psst!  Do you have it?” whispered Master Hand.

            Crazy nodded.

            The two emerged in the living room, holding something behind them.  “Dad, we have something for you,” they said in unison.

            “What?” asked Master Core.

            The Hands gave him a big, wrapped box.  Master Core used Master Edges to slice away at the wrapping.  “Oh, you shouldn’t have!” he cried.

            “Like it?” asked Master Hand.

            “I love it!” gushed Master Core.  “How did you know I wanted a home theater for my Master Fortress?”

            “CAUSE WE’RE PSYCHIC!” laughed Crazy.

            “You know what we should do?” asked Master.  “We should put a nice mat at the entrance of Master Fortress which says: ‘Welcome!  Make yourself at home!’  Oh, the irony.”

            “WAY AHEAD OF YOU, GUYS!  MERRY XMAS!” said Crazy as he produced such a mat.

            The gift-unwrapping resumed until the cookies were done.

            “I’ll get it!” sang out Master as he floated back into the kitchen.

            “I’ll help you get it,” said Master Core as he once again became Master Edges.  He used one of his blades as a spatula to scoop the cookies onto the cooling rack.

            “OOOHHHH!  LET’S MAKE SOME MORE!” called Crazy Hand.

            “I have some store-bought dough,” added Master.  “How about we use that?”

            Master Core sighed.  “Fine.  Just try not to make a mess.”

            “Yay!” both Hands shouted.

            “I’LL GET THE ICING AND SPRINKLES!” added Crazy.

            Master Core face-palmed.  “Oh, brother…”

 

            When the latest batch of cookies were done, Master Hand used a spatula to pile them all on a fancy holiday platter.  “It’s really beginning to look a lot like Christmas now,” he smiled.

            He picked up the platter and floated toward the Grand Hall of the Smash Manor.

            “HEY, WAIT FOR ME!” yelled Crazy Hand, floating after him.

            They reached the Grand Hall, threw open the double doors, and—

            “Merry Christmas!” all of the Smashers shouted.

            “Oh!  Hey!” said Master Hand.  “What’s this?”

            “What do you think, silly?” giggled Peach.  “It’s a party!  We were just waiting for you to arrive!”

            “Yeah!” added Falco.  “Besides, Christmas here won’t be complete without you!”

            “Aw, thanks, guys,” blushed Master Hand.  “It always feels nice to be appreciated.”

            “WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?!  LET’S EAT!” exclaimed Crazy.

            “Poyo!”

            Everyone looked up to see Kirby riding down on a Warp Star.  Carefully, the puffball landed on the very tip of the tree and then fastened his vehicle there.  The Warp Star began to glow brightly.

            “Poyo, poyo, poyo, poyoyo, po-poyo, poy-poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo!” said Kirby.  He jumped off and inhaled air to slow his fall.

            “Thank you, Kirby,” said Master Hand.

            “Hey, you guys!”  Master Core floated in, balancing a pot of hot cocoa and bags of marshmallows.  “Hot chocolate for everyone!”

            Everybody cheered.

            “Merry Christmas, and God bless us, everyone!” said Master Core.

 

 **The mood is right**  
The spirits up  
We're here tonight  
And that's enough  
  
Simply having a wonderful Christmas time  
Simply having a wonderful Christmas time  
  
The party's on  
The feeling's here  
That only comes  
This time of year  
  
Simply having a wonderful Christmas time  
Simply having a wonderful Christmas time  
  
The choir of children sing their song  
Ding dong, ding dong  
Ding dong, ding ohhhh  
Ohhhhhhh  
  
Simply having a wonderful Christmas time  
Simply having a wonderful Christmas time  
  
The word is out  
About the town  
To lift a glass  
Ahhh don't look down  
  
Simply having a wonderful Christmas time  
Simply having a wonderful Christmas time  
  
The choir of children sing their song  
They practiced all year long  
Ding dong, ding dong  
Ding dong, ding dong  
Ding dong, ding dong  
  
The party's on  
The spirits up  
We're here tonight  
And that's enough  
  
Simply having a wonderful Christmas time  
Simply having a wonderful Christmas time  
  
The mood is right  
The spirits up  
We're here tonight  
And that's enough  
  
Simply having a wonderful Christmas time  
Simply having a wonderful Christmas time  
Simply having a wonderful Christmas time  
Simply having a wonderful Christmas time  
  
Ohhhhhhhhh  
Ohhhhhhhhh  
Christmas time

**Song: “Wonderful Christmastime”, by Paul McCartney; I don’t own the lyrics**

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Smashmas! :D


End file.
